Love comes softly
by HicEtNunc
Summary: Very AU! SPOILER: Emma is the youngest of three daughters, beautiful and intelligent and yet worrying her family a lot due to being literate, adventurous and rebellious. Her kingdom is at war with the kingdom of Prince Killian who wants to end the war by offering the enemy-king a duel to end the war (- winner victor of war). Emma (- disguised) is chosen to be the warrior. R&R
1. 1-1 Playing God

Dear readers, this story is inspired by my favorite childhood-movies, Princess Fantaghiro! I hope you enjoy it :) Leave a review or favorite/follow the story - depends on if I upload :)

**ENJOY!**

Love comes softly:

**Chapter 1: Playing god**

In a far away land two kingdoms - that could not be more different - were at war with each other. The war has lasted for so long that no one could remember anymore what the reason was for their fighting. Nonetheless, no one was willing to make peace with the other kingdom. Hate for the other kingdom was filling the hearts of the people, they were consumed by the rage of their ancestors, swallowed by the darkness of their pasts. Thousands have lost their lives on the battlefield, thousands were missed, thousands of tears were shed.

Both kingdoms were ruled by selfish, heartless and ruthless kings. But one of them had not always been that way. He embraced the darkness only after his wife died in childbirth.

Their marriage was pure and full of love and had been crowned by the births of their two daughters, Ruby and Snow. The king however still wished for a son to be the heir of his throne. As the years went by, his wife would not conceive and so they sought the help of a magician. The magician told them he could grant them their wish but he warned them to be grateful for the children they already had and not wish for another one - since magic always came with a price. Without taking his warning serious they agreed to the payment the magician asked which was a strand of hair from both of them. They could not understand why he would need hairs of them but both were glad since both of them were a bit greedy, although they had been kind and caring rulers.

The belly of the queen soon began growing and both rulers were filled with happiness and joy. When his wife was in labor, his guards had called him from the battlefield and accompanied him to the castle. Every guard, every maid, every cook, every servant, every subject had been cheering for their king because they had all been sure he would finally get the long-wanted heir. The king had asked for every soothsayer in the land to confirm him what he thought he already knew: that he would get a strong and healthy son.

While waiting in the throne room, the smile of happiness was never leaving his face. But then suddenly every window in the great hall slammed open and due to the breezing wind every single candle was wiped out. Everyone had been confused and looked around in the blinding darkness. However, shortly after every single candle was lit again and in the middle of them all the magician was standing.

The king was starring at the imp nervously. „King James, I apologize for my rather rude intrusion but I was in quite a hurry." „Rumpelstiltskin, I had believed we would never meet again. What do you want? A deal is a deal, you won't get any gold from us." The imp was chuckling. „Dearie, you can't give me anything I don't have myself. I just came here to tell you that everyone has been lying to you." „What do you mean?"

The imp was suddenly sitting next to him on his wife's chair beside him. „The fortune-tellers can't tell the future, dearie, they only tell you what you want to hear. But let me tell you this and believe me, I am not telling the untruth since I don't want your money. You", he pointed at the king and leaned closer, so that only the king could hear what the imp was whispering in his ear: „will get another girl."

„No, this cannot be true. I know we will have a son!" „We will see, dearie. Listen", he pointed to his ears and there it was for everyone to hear - the first scream of the newborn child. „Your daughter is seeing the light of the day." „And there you hear your own lies! This strong voice cannot be from a girl!" Soon after the fostress was walking quickly into the room, caring the child with her.

The king was so happy seeing the small figure that he did not notice the worried face the nurse was making. „Ah, there he is! My heir! The future king." He opened the blanket in which the child was wrapped to proof the magician wrong. „See, dearie, I told you. It's a girl."

And now there was no denying it anymore. The king saw it with his own eyes. „YOU! You have cursed us! We came to you, asking for an heir, not for another daughter!" „You asked me for another child and what a leader she will be!" „A girl will never sit on a throne. Guards, chain that traitor and throw him into the dungeon."

Again that ear-ringing chuckle of the imp. „I am no traitor. I am the only one who told you the truth!" The guards were running towards the magician with raised weapons but once they reached him, purple smoke was surrounding him and he vanished. The king ordered everyone to look for the traitor until he would finally be behind bars.

But they never found the magician.

„Sire, you should come with me." „What is it?" „It's her majesty, she is not very well."

The king hurried to his love's side. She was drenched in sweat, all colors drained from her face. „My love, how are you?" He took her hand and softly placed a kiss on it. Weak as she was, her voice was only a whisper. „Did I finally manage to give you the heir you wanted?" He knew that she was dying, death was grasping her only waiting for him to finish his goodbyes. „Yes. He is a firm young boy, with the eyes of his mother and the nose of his father. I am so proud of you, my love." He lied to her because he did not want to disappoint her.

Suddenly, her hand touched his cheek. She knew him too well and sensed his lie. „I failed, didn't I? You are lying to me because my life will be over soon." „Don't say that you are going to be alright, my sun and stars." „You were the love of my life and I did not regret a single moment spending with you, James. You have to be strong now. You have to be there for our three daughters, they will need you now more than ever."

„Don't leave me, my love." Tears were glittering in his eyes. He held onto her hand, fearing that if he let go, she would be taken from him. She drifted out off and in unconsciousness the whole time. Her breathing got flat. He knew it would be over soon. He dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth to spend her some relief from her fever. He could not imagine his life without her. She was the only woman that he had had eyes for. Before meeting her, he never believed in marriage and love but meeting her on one of the silly prom's his father was giving she put a spell on him. She was the light of his life. If she died now, there would be only darkness for him in the end.

She was shaking from the fever. He slipped behind her, holding her in places. He was crying the whole time. Now and again the maids checked on them, but there was nothing more they could do. He could not leave her. He had to be there, when the angels were coming to pick her up. With her last breath, she whispered: „Emma. Name her Emma."

Two days after that he carried his wife to the grave. His sorrow was a constant companion that did not leave him. And he could not love his third daughter in the beginning, he saw her as the reason his wife was taken from him, saw her as something monstrously that has brought misery over him, over the kingdom. He could not get past his rage.

Since the magician was gone without a trace, King James forbid anyone to ever speak his name and after the years went by, the people had forgotten him.

Only years after his wife's death he realized, that her life was the price for the life of their daughter. He began to cherish her since she grew into the image of her mother. His wife's life continued in her and he could not deny his love for his daughter any longer. She became his favorite although she made him constantly worry. And yet, he was unable to show his love and acceptance towards her.

Whenever he came back from the battlefield, Emma always got caught up in nonsense, be it cutting the hair of her sisters, fretting the servants or not paying attention to the lessons she was receiving to become a proper lady. Although he hated it, he had to punish her for her crimes because he believed he had to cast out her rebellious nature, so that she one day would be a good wife and a good companion for the future ruler of their kingdom. He wanted her to be the queen, although he knew he had no influence on that. The daughter that received the first marriage proposal would be queen.

He believed that if she saw what a good life she had and would have if she was queen, she would choose the path he had lain out for her. That's why sometimes Emma was locked into a prison-like room for days, only two small meals were served to her. No fancy beds, no fancy meals. And rats everywhere.

But she did not mind them, they kept her company. No matter how many times and with every rubbish she committed she spent more and more time in the room in the cellar she would not change. Her eyes were still glittering with hatred towards him whenever he punished her since she condemned him for not understanding her, but how could he? She was the opposite of how a lady should be. She snuggled to the stables and learned to ride a horse on her own. She was clever, much smarter than the average guy. Some of them would look dumb next to her. She would shame her husband by knowing so much. But the worst was, that she seemed to have problems with being silent and only talk when she was asked to. She talked without thinking.

He feared that no one would want to marry her. He still had two other daughters, that were beautiful and behaving how they were taught. And yet he hoped, that Emma would be sitting on her mother's chair.

He was not at the castle much. Since his wife passed away, he constantly fled to the battlefield. He did not want to deal with his subjects anymore. Their problems bored him to death, he could no longer show love, mercy or kindness towards them. His will for being a good leader was shattered.

All he cared about was winning the war no matter the price. He grew distant and cruel towards his people.

His daughters barely saw him. When Emma had been small, she sometimes did not even recognize him as her father if he spent weeks away from the palace. She would cling to her nurse and would watch him with the big green eyes of her's. He had missed much in the lives of his daughters and when he was at home, he only had to rebuke Emma since her maids were constantly complaining about her. He sometimes wondered if she even loved him. But that was not important. He loved her and he would do anything in his power to see her wed a nice man he chose for her.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

„Let her out of there, the king is returning home soon. I am sure he wants to see his daughters." „Oh, but first she has to promise obedience. You cannot imagine what she did this time!" „I don't want to hear it, woman, unlock the door." Ruby and Snow where standing behind the guard that was angrily starring down at the chaperone. Both were dressed in beautiful dresses that their father had bought from a merchant that travelled through the world, always buying the fairest stuff.

The dresses perfectly matched the dark hair-colors of Snow and Ruby, making their hair appear even more darker so that they looked even more enchanting. Snow was carrying a cat with her, Ruby glanced at the cat disgusted, she hated cats and Snow knew that. Her sister always drove her up the wall although she would never act on her anger. But Ruby also was very forgiving since she loved Snow and she could not be upset with her for long.

Other than her other sister. She just could not understand Emma, she was just so different and always complaining about the stuff they were taught. Ruby was convinced that they would someday need their talents to be good wives. But Emma would not see that and just skipped their lessons which brought her always into trouble. And they always had to go down into this cellar to pick Emma up whenever their father returned from war. Ruby hated that place. It was so damp and dark, she hated every minute they had to be down there. She could not imagine that the humidity down there was good for her hair or skin. She wondered how Emma survived in there. Ruby was sure she would get depressed in there.

She nervously glance towards their chaperone who was searching for the right key. The cat was eying Ruby grumpily as if Ruby's disgust for it was mutual. But not a single word of complaint slipped out of her mouth. Snow gave her a cheering smile. Snow was always so understanding for the things Emma did wrong, she was always defending Emma's actions, saying that she never knew her mother and barely their father. She grew up without parents and blah blah blah. Ruby could not hear it anymore. Emma just should pull herself together and finally grow up.

The door opened and Emma stepped out. She was the total opposite of her sisters. Her hair was shimmering gold like the sunshine, her eyes like green gems, her high-cheekbones. She looked exactly like their mother, but in character she could not be any more different than her. She was wearing a plain dress, her maid was silently cursing since she never succeeded in persuading the princess to wear something always complaint about how uncomfortable the corsets and the flared skirts were, she felt trapped cramped in them. Ruby had to admit that her sister was beautiful but she could make so much more out of herself, if she just wore the gifts of their father. He seemed to always pick out the fanciest stuff for Emma which was a waste of the dresses since they only landed in Emma's cupboard never to be seen again. Nonetheless, their father never stopped buying her stuff as if he thought she would suddenly change from one minute to the other.

But Ruby knew that her sister was a hopeless case.

In her hands Emma was holding a book. Snow asked worried: „You have been reading again?" „Yes, I cannot understand why women should be denied to read." „A woman should not read, it is not appropriate", Ruby agreed to what Snow was saying. It was even forbidden for a woman to know how to read! Why would any woman want to learn it anyway? Ruby could not understand what could be standing in them that would be so interesting for Emma to break the law. „But I already know how to read." „Can't you just forget how to do it?" „No silly, you would not be able to forget how to knit or embroider either. Once you have learned it, it is forever stuck in your head."

„Father will not be pleased." „Is he ever?" „It's because you are making it so hard for him." Emma just ignored what Ruby said and walked towards one of her maids. She tossed the book in the hands of her maid. „You can bring this one into the library or rather burn it, I have already finished it. I hated it, it was about a couple falling in love. Against their family's will they married and in the end they both died after they promised each other their everlasting love. I prefer books about battles and soldiers fighting, not about stupid love. " „All this beautiful things are inside this … book? Maybe I should start reading too." „Snow, don't let her get to you. You know it is wrong." Snow's head sank down.

The guard harrumphed. „It is time for us to go now. The king is awaiting the three of you. Please follow me." Emma hurried after him, she was chatting with him. Ruby could only angrily glare at her sister. As an unwedded girl you should not talk to a man so leisurely. She heard the tow in the front laughing and joking. Okay, maybe she was just jealous of her sisters since she was so … free. Emma did what pleased her and did not bother about any consequences. She sometimes wondered if all three of them were not born in the castle but rather as ordinary girls if all of them led a life like Emma. Those were just fantasies.

They reached the throne room. Their father was already sitting on his throne. Ruby had not seen him smile since their mother had passed away. He had grown into a stranger that she no longer recognized as her loving father. But maybe all girls felt this way once they grew up.

A few meters away from him they came to a halt and curtseyed in front of him, well expect of Emma who only bowed slightly. Their father seemed to be in a good mood since he did not angrily comment on Emma's lack of proper behavior.

„There they are, my beautiful daughters." Ruby faked a smile for her father. He seemed much older than the last time she had seen him. The years of war seemed to be getting to him. He wanted to add something more but then the general - the trusted advisor of their father - stormed in. „Your majesty, something terrible happened!" „Tell me." The general eyed the three girls, he did not seem to think it was appropriate for them to hear what he was saying but his king had ordered him to.

„The enemies' king … he…" The general seemed lost for words. „What is with him?" „He passed away." „What? How can he! After all the years we were fighting in the battlefield, he died not through my hand?! That old bastard." „What are we going to do now?" „What do you mean, general? King Joffrey was more blessed than myself, he has a son that is now in his early twenties. He has spent his youth in a far away land, where he was trained to fight and to speak different languages. Moreover, he has made friends with two very talented fighters that never leave his side. He will become king." „So the war is not over?" „Of course not. But the death of Joffrey made it clear what I knew for some time now. I am getting old. It is time for me to step down from the battlefield." „But sire, who will lead the army?" The general said with hope in his eyes. He had always wanted to become the leader of the army. „Good that you ask, general. I have good news. I have waited for this day a long time and I never thought I would be this blessed. I have three proposals for my three daughters. The brothers of Osobul want to marry my three daughters." Ruby and Snow looked at each other, excited. They had waited for this day too. Finally they would be married.

„They have sent presents for each of you." A servant stood in front of each daughter. Rings that matched the colors of their eyes were placed on red pillows. „Father, I accept!" Snow said as she placed the ring on her finger. „Someone who gives away something as valuable as this ring as a engagement present must be very rich which can help our kingdom to flourish."

Ruby did the same as her sister. She took the ring and considered it on her finger. She absolutely loved the view of it. It was such a beautiful gem. „Father, I accept as well with all my heart."

Then it was Emma's turn. She stared at the ring angrily. Everyone in the room held their breaths, everyone was worried about her reaction. Everyone knew her rebellious nature, her disgust for acting like she was supposed to. She picked up the ring and eyed it. After a few minutes of total silence she said with a calm voice. „I am sorry, father, but once again I have to disappoint you. I won't give my consent. I won't marry. I won't ever marry anyone and I am not purchasable." She threw the ring away and turned to leave.

Their father had stood up and hurried after her. He was yelling: „Where do you think you are going?" „Well, in the room in the cellar of course, before you can send me there. I rather have the company of the rats." Ruby and Snow have never seen their father this angry. His face had turned red like a tomato.

„You have to think of the kingdom, Emma. They won't marry unless they can all marry at once. We need their army, we need their gold to help our people survive." „This is the wrong way, father! More men to be slaughtered in the battle and more money you waste on weapons won't sate the people either! You have to stop this useless war if you want to change things."

„Don't you dare give me advice on something you cannot understand, child. You will marry one of the brothers or…" „Or what?" „Or you won't be my daughter any longer! And now go! Leave the castle, I cannot bear to see you right now! But don't get me wrong, I expect you to be here again in two weeks when the brothers arrive! You better be there or you will be banned from this kingdom for as long as you shall live."

Emma ran away. Snow was worried about Emma. She knew she carved the acceptance and the love of their father who has never shown any kindness to her. He was a good man or at least, he used to be a good man. Snow still held onto the man he once was. She knew he loved all three of his daughters, although he was unable to show it anymore. But she could do nothing. She had to obey like it was expected from her as the eldest of the three daughters.

She sadly watched as Emma disappeared out of the room.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Once Emma was at the stables, she could not hide her tears any longer. She hated him and all his ideals of how she should be. Her father was the worst person she knew. He was a tyrant and he was a fool. He gave so much opinion to what the general was saying about war and what to do but since Emma loved to eavesdrop she knew that the general was paying the royal soothsayers to prolong the war. He was worried about his position since no one needed a general in times of peace. Emma had never told anyone about the eavesdropping because firstly, no one would believe her anyway and secondly, it was not expected of a royal princess to eavesdrop conversations about war. Everyone would believe she made this all up. Who to trust, the loyal general or the black sheep of the family? s

Emma pulled the dress over her head. She always wore trousers and a shirt below them since she hated dresses. They were just so unpractical for the things she wanted to do. She did not know where to go, but it was fine with her that her father did not want to see her, because she certainly did not want to see him either. She was able to survive on her own. She should really think of never returning home. Would it really be that bad? Would someone miss her? No, of course not. Everyone would be glad that she was gone. Finally, they would be rid of the troublemaker.

Emma walked to the horse she liked the most. It was a totally black horse expect of his gold mane. Everyone called it ugly but she found it the most beautiful creature in the whole kingdom. It had so much spirit and when she rode it, she felt like flying. She knew that the horse wanted to be free as much as she wanted. There was no choice to make of what horse to pick for her flight. Or rather her banishment.

She saddled the horse which she secretly called Golden Mane because of the obvious. She was not much of a name giver. She hopped onto the horse and together they fled the castle. Once they were past the castle walls, the horse speeded up. She could feel its muscles working beneath it. It lived up. It was so seldom they got the chance to ride outside of the castle. Emma did not look back once.

Miles and miles flew by but neither she nor Golden Mane wanted to stop. Once the sun was standing high in the sky, she noticed how exhausted she was. She slowed Golden Mane down. They stopped in front of a river. She descended from the horse. Golden Mane thirstily drunk water. Emma just knelt in front of the water and watched herself in the reflection. She hated how she looked. Sometimes she wished she would look more like Ruby or Snow because they resembled their father so much. It was Emma's curse to always remind everyone of her mother and yet, having no memories of her on her own. She sometimes wondered how different her life would be, if her mother was still around. She secretly thought that the whole kingdom hated her because all condemned her for the queen's death. If she had not been, the queen would be alive. Everyone talked about the queen with love and sorrow in their voices.

Emma washed her face. The cool water felt wonderful against her sweaty skin. Her stomach began to growl and only then did she realize that she had nothing packed. She just hopped on the horse and off she went without planning this through. She should have snuggled into the kitchen and stolen something to eat before she left. Well, she could not turn back time. She was angry with herself. She cursed.

She stood up and searched for something to eat or firewood so that she would have it warm in the night. She glanced back a few times to make sure Golden Mane did not leave but he seemed to have no desire to return to the castle. Suddenly, Emma bumped into someone. She was so baffled that someone was out here deep in the woods that she could not even speak an excuse. „You really aren't that clued up about manners, are you?" „Excuse me?" „A little late, but apology accepted." Emma was intrigued by the small man in front of her. He looked kind of strange. She has never seen anyone like him. And his skin … it looked unnatural, like he had a disease. „What drives the princess into the woods?" „I don't think I know you." „But I know you, dearie. And it seems like you need something to eat." „I won't go with you, stranger." „Who said anything about going anywhere?" He snipped his fingers and in front of them appeared a laid desk with different meals on it. Again Emma stomach began to growl. „Go help yourself, dearie." She did not even wonder how he made the desk appear. She was too exhausted, too hungry and too angry to even ask herself that.

Emma ignored the silverware next to the plate and just ate with her fingers. The imp was chuckling. „I always knew you would be something special." „Who are you?" „The name is Rumpelstiltskin." „How do you know me?" „That is a story for another time, dearie." „Why are you helping me?" „You are going to help me in the future." „Whatever you say."

Emma shoveled the food into her mouth until she was so full that she could not see any more food. „Was it to your liking?" „Yeah, it was okay." „You have quite the appetite, dearie." „Are you insulting me? Do you think I should eat less?" „No, I like that about you. You are so different from other women who are always concerned about their weight. You are so independent. You are everything I hoped you would be." Emma stood up and walked back to Golden Mane. He followed her. „You give me the creeps, Rumpelsh..shtiltschkin." „Rumpelstiltskin." „That's what I said." Again he chuckled. „What do you want from me?" „I am just enjoying your company." „Well, I don't." „But maybe I can change that." „How come?" „I know a way to relieve that anger of your's." „I am not angry." „We'll just pretend you are not. I still can show you how to fight, can't I?"

„You really would do that? Whenever I tried to persuade one of the guards they were all laughing at me, saying that I would hurt myself." „I am not the subject of your father." „But he would not approve it." „He is not here to see, is he? Follow me."

Emma felt a tickling in her fingers. She always wanted to know how to fight, how to use a sword or any other weapon. When they came to a halt, they were standing in the middle of a cornfield. „What are we doing here?" A sword appeared in the imp's hand. He gave it to her. „I want you to mow the whole cornfield until the sun is fully gone." Emma looked around. She could see miles and miles of corn. „That's impossible." „You only know when you try." „But how is that going to teach me how to fight? It's a waste of effort." „I won't show you the next step if you don't do this."

Emma sighed and groaned. „Fine." She began to swing the sword and to mow the cornfield bit for bit. It was a monotonous work and she just forgot about everything. But she grew more exhausted with the time. After a while Rumpelstiltskin ordered her to give him two stems. She did as he said. „You have to be more precise. Look, they are not even equally long. Try it again." „But I am so exhausted. Can't we just go on tomorrow?" „The enemy won't stop if you need a break." „But there is no enemy here!" „It's still good practice. Go on!" Reluctantly, she did what he said.

The sun was slowly setting. The imp leaned against a stack of stems. He was not even watching here anymore. Emma grew impatient. She had no clue how this would help her learn how to fight. She threw the sword away. „I am done." „I would have suggested stopping in a few minutes. You must be exhausted. We will continue in the morning." Emma just let herself fall on the floor. She instantly fell asleep.

- chapter 1 was too long, it would net let me upload the 10.000 words :(


	2. 1-2 Playing God

part two of chapter one :)

He took the stairs downwards. Everyone was watching him. He hated all the attention he was getting now. This was not the life he had gotten used to. He barely has been in his own kingdom. All these people surrounding him these days were total strangers. How was he supposed to lead these people? He was never taught the traditions and ideals of his people. He did not know how they were thinking. He thought he had a few more years to train to be the king. All of this came too suddenly.

„There you are, your majesty." „Yes, your majesty, we have been waiting for you." „Stop calling me that, David and Graham. You are my two best friends, we grew up like we are brothers. Nothing has changed between us." „As you wish … your majesty." The two of them were giggling. Sometimes they were driving him crazy. He could not handle being king and they always reminded him of this huge responsibility he had now. He needed a bit normality in his life. He needed his friends to treat him no different than before. He may be the king now, but he has not changed. He was not a different person, he still was same-old Killian.

„Stop mocking me, after all I have lost my father yesterday." Now the two of them looked guilty. „Sorry, Killian, we were not thinking." Although he had hardly ever gotten to see his father, he still mourned him because he always had wished for them to be closer and now they were never getting the chance to get to know each other better. Nonetheless, he would forever be thankful for his father sending him away. He had a great childhood, filled with laughter and joy far away from war. He did not grow up living in fear. He knew his father had sent him away for the wrong reasons, for him to become a good fighter and ruler but that did not matter to Killian. All that mattered was, that he was happy. He felt loved and David and Graham became his family. He recalled all the times they were running around in the forests, playing hide and seek or just trying to catch each other or fooling with their teachers.

On the day he had returned into his kingdom, he saw all the children hiding from the warriors, some of them clutching to their mothers, some of them looking very poor and skinny like they were living on the street. There were too many of those. There were barely any men around, he guessed they were all sent to war, no matter if they had received a training or not, no matter if they were farmers, servants or soldiers. Children were growing up without their fathers and the whole kingdom was hungry, there was barely something to eat since most of the farmers were at war too. Happiness and carefree were words unknown to his people.

He realized he wanted to change things. He wanted to hear the children laughing, he wanted the farmers to work on the fields, he wanted the families to be back together like it should be. He wanted every child to have the worry-free childhood he had lived. His people deserved … peace.

He did not want to continue this useless war his ancestors had started. He held no grudge against the other kingdom since he did not know what had happened in the past, who started the war and so on. This war felt so wrong.

He had to stop it but not under the cost of more lives. No man should be killed on the battlefield anymore. His father could not see past his thirst for power, to rule more people and more land. But he was different. Killian just wanted to create a kingdom where the people wanted to live, where they could be happy.

David placed his hand on the shoulder of Killian. „You okay?" Killian's thoughts were interrupted. He turned around to face his loyal companions. Graham and David. They had to support his idea or else he would not be able to fulfill it. „I never thought I could be a good king…" „Killian, you will be a wonderful king no one is as…" „Please let me finish before you speak, okay?" Both were nodding. „But I have a duty now, a huge responsibility. All those people that count on me now, I don't want to disappoint them and I thought all I would do would be a disappointment to them, since I could not understand them since I did not grow up here. But I realized the only way to prove myself as king is to give them what they all secretly hope for. This was never our war to begin with, to my mind it is useless to continue it. I will do anything to make peace with the other kingdom but I want to spare my people from more suffering, from loosing more men. I have made up my mind about what the next step should be and I hope you will have my back. I will make a deal with the other kingdom. I am offering them a duel to stop this war, the winner will be the victor of the war. Their chosen warrior against myself. So only my life will be endangered."

His friends stared at him silently. He feared they thought him to be a coward for even suggesting such a thing. But then both their expressions changed and they proudly looked at him. „I always knew you would be a great ruler that leads his people out of darkness and show them the way to freedom and choice." „Thank you, David." Graham shook his hand. „A brilliant idea, Killian. I think you are exactly the king this land needs. They will be celebrating you and they should." Killian felt a wave of relieve overflowing him. They were the only two people whose opinion mattered to him. „Then I should better send someone to the enemy, to present the antagonistic king my offer."

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Something was tickling Emma's throat. Her eyes shut open, taking in Rumpelstiltskin pressing a sword to her esophagus. She could feel the sword nicking her skin. A drop of blood was running down her neck. All of her senses were sharpened, everything in her was alarmed, her muscles tensed and yet, everything in her was ready to fight him. She had no idea if this was part of his training or if this was his plan all along. Killing the princess or rather kidnapping her and making a lot of gold with her. The imp was staring down at her. His sword drew further down, ripping her skin slightly open while doing so. She needed to wait for the right moment. He needed to think she was vulnerable and not able to protect herself. She could see out of the corner from her eyes that the sword he had given her yesterday was only lying inches away from them.

His sword reached the collar of her dress, tearing it apart. His eyes wandered down, they left her's. He was admiring her cleavage. That was the moment she had been waiting for. With all her strength she kicked him with her foot. He tumbled a few steps behind. Within the blink of his eyes Emma had grabbed the sword and had jumped up. She was watching him, waiting for him to make a move.

He struck with his sword but she parried without effort. The small man lunged for her again and met her sword. Steal against steal. They were circling each other. Emma had a good eye to catch his lack of defense when there was any and she tried to stab him there. But he was in good form. She did not reach his skin once. They both struck the other with equal fierce. Their fight seemed to last for hours and then suddenly, Emma had him cornered, he was surrounded by trees there was no chance for him to escape her. On her forehead sweat was glancing, her clothes were drenched with her sweat and she could feel her muscles getting sore. Nonetheless, she gathered all the strength she had left and with one final blow of her's his sword flew out of his hand. Now she was the one pressing her sword against his skin.

They were many reactions Emma had expected from him, every expect the one she received. He was disappearing in front of her eyes in a cloud of purple. She looked around but could not glimpse him. Suddenly, she heard someone clapping from above her. She looked up and he was sitting on a branch. „You are a natural, dearie. Your blows were so precise and I was not even close to hurting you. I have to admit I had not expected you to be this good at fighting." He jumped down and was now standing in front of her again.

„You implemented the training on the cornfield perfectly in our fight." Emma knew he was right. Her strokes never missed the spot she had aimed for, just like all the days when she had tried to cut the corn in equally long hems. And due to days of training she was used to the weight of the sword, her body was seeing it as the extension of her arm. She knew exactly how to move with the sword. Yesterday she had thought she wasted her time on the cornfield but now she could see the sense behind it.

„I guess you are right." „Good, dearie, then we can go on to the next step. Bow and arrow." „But don't you think I need more training?" „We don't have much time, dearie, you have to be back in the castle in three days." „How do you know that? What exactly are you, Rumpelstiltskin?" „Well, you can think of me as your fairy godmother." „Fairy godmother?" One of her eyebrows was raised. „Anyway, there is not much more I can show you with the sword. You seem to have it in your blood. We should move on." „Go ahead then."

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Killian was sitting on his white horse. He, Graham and David were riding in the forest, the wind was blowing in his face. He was riding in the front, David and Graham chasing him. He had needed a time away from the castle. He could not bear it to be trapped in the castle for so long. He loved being outside, being one with nature. David and Graham shared this feeling. He could hear the rataplan of hooves behind him and the yelping of the guys.

Since the enemy king was considering his offer, they had declared armistice for the time being. So this was a small victory, although the men could not be sent home since Killian could not know if he could trust the other king with his word. He was praying for the king to accept the duel. Their kingdom needed it as much as his.

„Killian, stop! We are far too near to the enemy's border." But Killian did not listen and just hied the horse beneath him. He loved this horse, it was so much faster than any livestock he knew. Graham and David were far behind him. Killian was grinning, he had not felt this alive in days.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

„Just like that, but stretch it a little more and hold your arm a little higher up." He helped her adjust her arm. „What is my target? Should I aim at one of the trees?" „No, they are far too near. Aim at…" He was grinning because he knew everything would work like he had always foreseen it. „..the sun." Emma let the bow down. „What? But that's not possible! You cannot reach the sun, I have read that it is very far away from earth." „Just do it, dearie." „That's impossible!" „Nothing is impossible, darling, if you just believe it!" He lifted the bow again and adjusted her arm. He was standing behind her. „You have to erase that word out of your vocabulary." Emma drew the bow. She knew that she was never going to hit the sun but she wanted to prove it to him, so she took aim at the sun. Her muscles were burning. „Take your time, dearie." Emma positioned the bow so that the arrow was pointing in the middle of the sun. Her breaths were even and shortly before she was ready to fire, she closed her eyes and counted to three.

The arrow was flying high in the sky, it was climbing higher and higher until you could almost not glimpse it anymore due to the shining sun. But then Emma saw it falling down. Feeling good she turned around and said to him: „See, I told you it was impossible." „We shall see." „the goddamned arrow crushed down, haven't you seen it?" „I am afraid not." „I will prove it to you, we will look for that stupid arrow and I will shove it up your arse." „Such a language for a princess, who taught you that?" „Books." She trotted in the direction the arrow had been flying, not even caring if the imp was following her.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Killian was enjoying this trip more and more. The fresh breeze was doing wonders to his mood. He had felt so tensed for days. Now it felt like this huge weight has been lifted from him. The horse jumped over a stump. The second it landed down, Killian saw something flying towards him with an awfully fast speed. He turned his head in the right moment, so that the thing only nicked his skin on the cheek slightly. He had a scratch that was bleeding lightly. The thing crushed into the tree behind him and now Killian could see that it was an arrow. Was this an assault on him? Had King James hired someone to kill him off?

Killian looked around, he saw nothing. But then the sun fought it's way through the trees. He caught sight of golden curls that were running away from him. This day just got better.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Where was her fairy godmother when she needed it? Emma was sprinting as fast as she could but she knew she could never compete with the soldier on the horse. That's why she jumped into the scrubs where she thought he would not follow her or at least not on horse. The thorns were scratching her skin but she did not mind. She just did not want to meet anybody so close to the border. Maybe he was an enemy. Maybe he would recognize her as the princess. Maybe he was going to kill her and she did not even have that sword with her. She cursed herself for leaving it behind. What was all the training worth for when she did not bring any weapons with her?

She could hear the stranger yelling but only when he got closer, she understood what he was saying. „Wait! Please, I am not going to hurt you! Where are you, come out?" Emma did not move, so that she would not make a sound. At first, she could not see him but when he got off of his horse, Emma got a good look on him. Dark hair, a dark beard, weird clothes (much black leather mixed with fur which she has not seen anywhere before) and the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She had to admit he was not bad for a man, although she would never admit that aloud. She cursed herself for even thinking of this man as being a bit attractive. But she wanted to get a better sight on him, that's why she leaned a bit forward. In the process, she lost her balance and had to steady herself with her arm. She heard the clicking of a breaking branch or something like that. She held her breath, she hoped he had overheard that.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Killian did not know why he had followed her. He had not even seen her face. But she was just so appealing to him since it seemed she has sent that arrow. Did she really want to hurt him? Or was she just practicing in the woods? Did she confuse him for an animal? Why was she even caring bow and arrow with her? He had never imagined a woman being interested in that stuff. And he had met quite many women. None of them had ever asked him to show them how to use a bow. Most women he had met were beautiful but nothing more. He had always gotten bored of them after a few days, he only enjoyed the time in bed with them but could not stand them outside of bed. All their useless talks about dresses, shoes and balls. Maybe that was the reason he followed her, to get to know her story.

But somehow he had lost sight of her. He dismounted the horse and started talking. Maybe he could lure her out. „Please, I am not going to hurt you. Are you still there? Come out, will you?" He had almost lost hope when he suddenly heard a noise coming from the brushwood. He turned his gaze in the direction of the noise. At first he saw nothing, but then again there was this shimmering of gold from far in the scrubs. He drew his sword to fight his way deeper into the scrubs.

And then he saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were like from a fairytale, like green gems. He had stopped in his movements, paralyzed by those eyes. He could not see much more of her, expect of her long, golden curls. He lay his sword down so that she did not think he would hurt her. But when he looked up, she was gone. „No, please stop!" He took the sword again and hurried after her. And then he heard a scream.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Once his eyes had met her's, Emma's whole body screamed at her to flee instantly. Her whole body was tingling. And when his eyes left her's she took the opportunity and pushed backwards through the scrubs. But then one of her foot touched into nothingness, she tried to hold onto something but she only ripped the scrubs with her, she was falling. A scream escaped her mouth.

Mercifully, she was able to grip a strong root and she stopped falling. Her arms screamed at her for the sudden halt and the sudden strength she needed to hinder herself from falling down. She glanced downwards, a few meters below was a lake or something. She would just let go if there were not those rocks she was not sure she could avoid.

She heard noises coming from the cliff. She still hoped he would not find her. Even if she might needed help to get up there.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

He finally saw the end of the scrubs. He had sped up his movements since she sounded like she needed help. „Stop right there, intruder", a voice like the tweeting of a bird was saying. In front of Killian a woman was standing. Her skin completely white, her dress completely white, her hair completely white. Her eyes not human since he could not see his reflection in them but moving animals. He had never seen someone like her. She was not standing but floating. „I am the forest spirit, the protector of everything living just like the plants you where destroying." „I am sorry, I did not mean too." „Well, you cannot undo the damage you caused. I want you to leave immediately."

„I am looking for someone." „No human being ever strays into this part of the forest." „But I saw this woman with beautiful eyes and long hair, I could not see much more." „Ah, the woman you describe is not of your kind. She is a nymph." „But her scream sounded rather human." „That's only because human eyes have surprised her, soldier." „I don't care what she is, I need to find her." „I am sorry, but it is not allowed for a nymph to meet with human beings. You will get her into trouble. The nymphs are very strict if someone disobeys their rules." Killian felt like someone was taken from him although he had never met her. It was like there was this instant feeling of him that she would be important to him, something special, someone he wanted to have in his life. And now … he would not meet her.

„Why is it so important for you, human? You look like you don't have problems finding women in your world." „I don't know. I just thought… Forget it. I am sorry for destroying the plants and I swear, I will never come back for her sake. I don't want anything to happen to her." Killian wanted to leave. „Wait, stranger, I may give you esperance. Find the eyes of the nymph in the eyes of a human and you will find the love you sought your whole life." „Your words give me hope, I wish for them to become true one day." „Good luck, human." „Thank you." „And now go, just like the nymphs I can endure the presence of humans not very long either." Without glancing back Killian left, praying that someday he might see those beautiful eyes again.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

Emma had listened to the whole conversation. She wondered the whole time why the forest spirit was helping her. She was glad for her help and questioned if the forest spirit wanted something from her in return. She heard the man leaving and then a hand was offered to her. Emma was pulled up and saw the pretty forest spirit. „He is gone now dear, you don't have to fear him anymore." „Thank you so much for helping me." The spirit was smiling at her. „Why did you help me?" „I am an old friend of Rumpelstiltskin. He told me to have an eye on you." „Oh."

Suddenly, Golden Mane came galloping towards them. „I have taken care of your horse while you and Rumpelstiltskin have been training. He asked me to bring it to you. From this part of the forest it takes two and a half days to reach your castles. You should sally right away if you want to make it in time." „I don't have made up my mind about going back yet." „Rumpelstiltskin told me you should since something surprising will be happening, something he was sure you would like. And in addition, you cannot hide forever. You cannot run from your fate." „What fate?" „Something he is not very specific about. You should do him that favor, dear. Hasn't he been a good trainer to you? Hasn't he took you in his care, when everyone has abandoned you? He gave you a place to sleep and something to eat." „You are right. I really have to be grateful. But why isn't he here to tell me this himself?" „There was an emergency he had to attend to." „I see. Well, then please tell him that I appreciated what he did for me. He showed me of what I am capable of, he believed in me. Not many people have done that." Emma mounted the horse. „I have packed you something to eat in your bag for your journey. Farewell, Emma, may our paths cross again."

Emma and Golden Mane rode away. Golden Mane seemed to know the exact path to get to their kingdom. Maybe it was really time to face her father again. She had to convince him that he could not marry her off just like that. And of course, that the war was useless. She had to change things in her kingdom, more freedom for women, more education for them. Why should a woman be any less worth than a man? Emma was the best example that this was not true. She could read, she could fight, she considered herself as rather smart. She would fight for rights for women, even if her father repudiated her.

xyxyxyxyxyyxxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyy

„Without you, Lacrima, my plan would not have worked out as I have intended it." „Well, I still owed you that favor for protecting the forest with a spell." „It's always a pleasure making deals with you, White Witch." „This one was the last." „We shall see." „Why was it so important for you to make them meet and for him to fall in love with her?" „The future is often not very clear to me, sometimes the pictures I see in my head are quite a mess and I cannot place them, but upon asking the future to reach my goal, it always showed me the two royals to fall in love. Of course, that's only the first step in a couple of events to finally get back what I have lost. But why do you ask? They are only humans."

„Since I have no business with the human world, it does not matter to me, if you play god with them. I was just curious." „Be careful, dearie, curiosity has been the downfall of many." „Well, then goodbye, Rumpelstiltskin. I wish you good luck to accomplish your goal."


End file.
